You Make Me Cruel
by Darkus Masquerade
Summary: Yuki has no memory of her past. Now a tower has sprung up in town, Dante and Yuki investigate, but along the way she finds out more about her past.


_**You Make Me Cruel (Devil May Cry) – Prologue**_

A girl stared in horror as she hid behind a big boulder, shivering, watching the bloody battle. Her triplet sisters, Suki and Yumi were back-to-back, Suki throwing small knives at the demons that were farther away, while being covered by Yumi, who slashed at the demons with her thin sword, Surrender. The blade easily sliced the demons in half, but the demons kept coming, soon they were surrounded by the filthy beings, each wielding a scythe, slashing at the two sisters.

The girl was told to stay behind the nearby boulder, unless told otherwise, she was an obedient person, therefore she hadn't questioned their authority, but now, it seems that if she continued to follow orders, two lives would be slowly slip away.

The girl's fist clutched onto her Silencing Scythe, which was at her side, the blade was so thin, that it was almost impossible to see, it had the ability to cut through mostly anything, being tremendously quiet as it did so, it was good for slaying demons. With her other fist, she gripped onto her Katana, which was affectionately named using a combination of her sister's names, Sumi, the blade was light and gave quick slices to the foe.

She wanted nothing more than to join her sisters, and if they could not win, she wished to die alongside them. She let out a shivering whimper as she saw crimson blood fall to the earth, she was very afraid, so much that it had seemed that she could hear the drops fall. Soon they were flat on their faces, motionless…

Her sisters both feel onto their knees, but the demons raised their blades, each ready to deliver the finishing blow. Both fear and anger began to build in her heart.

The girl's body seemed to react on its own, she charged out from behind the boulder, with both of her tiny hands she held her Silencing Scythe, with tears falling down from her crystal blue eyes.

Her shoes had lightly touched the ground, as if she were gliding, and swung her Scythe.

The demon hadn't done anything, it merely laughed, making her grit her teeth, the blade was right above the monstrosity's head, the wretched beast had not known that she had held her Scythe, it appeared that what she was holding was nothing but air. She yanked it down, the demon was sliced in half, and then it turned to harmless dust, the girl's blade was embedded onto the soils of the ground; she stood on the thin tip of the Scythe's handle.

"Leave now!" she commanded the demons, thinking that she could scare them away. Perhaps the fallen demon would serve as a demonstration to them.

The demons backed away, making her smile in triumph, she had done it, no longer would she be the weak one who merely stood on the sidelines, making other people risk their lives, she would be not only a healer, but also be able to fight on the battle-field with her comrades.

The demons were behind the rubble of old collapsed buildings, through the debris, she thought she had seen them grin.

She smirked, it was only a futile bluff, but it wasn't. She felt her left hand release her Scythe, replacing her triumph with pure agony. Her left arm was pierced with a blade, to her horror, as she looked over she saw another demon with his Scythe in her arm, it cackled, not removing the blade, it had her immobilized.

Her sisters' heads had slightly lifted from the ground, each looking at the demon in pure hatred.

She tried to pull out her arm, but it would only cause her to lose more blood, make her bleed to death, she screamed out in pain as the mover her arm slightly, the demon eagerly pierced her skin deeper.

The twins had bellowed, calling out the girl's name, their voices cracked.

She looked up from her wincing arm, to see her sisters' legs be held by two demons, their filthy hands gripped onto their pale skin, both sisters' faces drained their color.

Slowly the demons moved back, dragging her sisters with them, "No! Don't leave me," she begged, shouting as loud as she could.

Her sisters gave her weak saddened smiles, "It's the end," they mouthed to her.

"No, you always told me never to give in, don't you run away from me!"

She groaned the demon slashed her other arm with its claws, both of her arms pleaded for it to stop.

The demon now had its blade deep enough that its Scythe was poking out from the other side of her arm, she saw it raise its hands, it was about to fling her!

"When it releases you, run quickly," Suki shouted.

"Yes, we will defeat these pesky beings ourselves, you're not ready to fight!" Yumi added after Suki finished.

The chances of Suki and Yumi defeating them much less kill them, was quite slim…their arms had been sliced, leaving deep cuts in their arms.

The demon who had pierced the girl's arm was laughing as the comrades continued to drag away her sisters.

"No, Suki, Yumi!" she wanted to cry, but tears would not come, fear had stopped her, she was too scared to do anything, even breathe.

"We promise to return!"

Those were the last words the twins had said to her, continuing to pull away the sisters, their actions tugging at the girl's heart, it felt as if her heart were ripped out of her chest.

She lowered her head, she didn't want to watch, and she heard her sisters' screaming the demons continued to torture them, clawing at them with their long, and knife-like nails.

The demon with its blade in her arm used all its strength, lifting her from the ground, and then it flung her into the boulder she had abandoned.

Her head collided with the boulder's hard, unwelcoming surface. Her eyes winced at the pain, but still, she fought to stay awake, to stay alive. Crimson regret started pouring down from her head, slowly falling onto the soil.

"I'm…..sorry…"

Her vision began to fade, making the world unclear, she saw a shadow running, and it was a blur to her, she thought this person had white or maybe silver hair. The figure slashed at the demon who was trying to run, turning it to dust. The figure began to lose its color, her eyelids were closing, and the figure now loomed over her.

"You make me cruel," the figure said, she smiled, opening her mouth to thank the stranger, but the words never came out, for she was now unconscious.


End file.
